The Moonlit Night
by MadMonkeyX
Summary: Louis telling Cloud Strife about his first mission with the 1st Class Soldier Zack Fair. FF7:CC Events.


"heh well Cloud u wanna hear my story. this was the first time i worked with him.he was one of the coolest 1st class soldiers ever."

The moonlit night.

" It was 11pm at night and we were investigating reports about wutai elite advancements back at the southern islands.They told us that they had set up a salvation base to recruit wutai operatives that survived our attack at their base back at wutai.I was 2nd class soldier at that time.Zack recruited 3 of us to help him in the mission and I was one of the lucky 3.

When we were gearing up and boarding the chopper , i didnt know he was such a friendly guy. At first i thought he may have been like Sephiroth cause Sephiroth was very serious. heh well they all were 1st class.So we all exchanged stories about home and how and why we joined soldier. Hah when I said Nebelheim he told me about you Cloud. Seems you also met him. He was from a small village called Gongaga. Ive been there once for a mission as a 3rd class soldier to help take out some monsters in the area.

As we landed it was 11pm and we got off at the deployment/extraction point at the edge of the island.We knew , or should i say Zack knew , that Wutai Elites are good at camouflaging so we gotta be at our toes.Though i knew it was an important mission for Shinra , i was very exited to see the buster sword in action , yea that big thing on his back.

As we went through the forest , I noticed the sky. the moon lit sky. it was beautiful. Since we were away from the city , there were no lights to hinder the beautiful sight of it. The stars were also shining brightly.

Then we hit it. We had found the base. It was actually in shreds as if something just went through the place and broke everything.Tents , weapons , even a few materia were on the jungle floor. We knew there was something else here so we moved on.

Suddenly we heard a roar from the direction of the naturally formed stairs that was infront of us that is connected to the higher ground of the island. There it was the Behemoth. It was Huge! Its purple hide , White sharp horns , yellow fangs and red lit eyes. I was in big trouble. But luckily we had Zack. Zack was calm. He just took out the sword and told us to not be afraid as it was just nothing but a fly. Nothing but a fly. I was really laughing when he said that as he compared a monstrous beast to a little harmless , trash sucking fly.

He told us to work together and we did. One by one we attacked it from all sides and Zack delivering the best hits. It was so fun to see it fall to us all. We thought we were invincible.

After taking care of the purple beast we cleared up the place and picked up a few materias for ourselves. I had gotten Blizzard but i already had a couple of em already so i gave it to Zack and guess what did he give me. He gave me a Hell Firaga materia. I was so shocked for him to give me such a rare materia. I tried to give it back but he was so persistent for me to keep it.Even if i slipped it back into his pocket , He put it in mine when i turned around. He was such a good guy.

As we finished clearing the place up , Zack decided to stay for a while , turning his radio off. He wanted to just lie down and watch the sky. The moonlit sky. As we took this moment to unwind and relax , we talked and laughed alot about little things that we have done in missions.He even told us about his girlfriend , Aerith. She was from the sector 5 slums. I bet the girls all around Midgar may be jealous of her being the Girlfriend of a 1st class soldier.

The mission being complete we went back to shinra and parted ways but it was not to be the last cause after a few missions later within the same week , we were back again together to take care of a few renegade shinra machines.But i will always remember the time we all spent at the island. Looking up at the moonlit sky."

"haha yea that was my first time meeting with him."

"no i didnt meet Aerith yet but im sure he will introduce us to her."

FF7CC.


End file.
